New Noah
by Grell Sutcliff FTW
Summary: Jasdero was saved from the cold by what he thought was his brother; but he could not tell through the blizzard that he was in. When he wakes up, it becomes apparent that he was not saved by his brother at all. But by a girl around his age. Jasdero X OC. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Heyo,I do not really like to pair any of the DGM characters with an OC, but due to the persistent nagging of my friend (Aishiteru Bondomu), I now have been forced to create one. Oh woe me~ Sorry if it is a little weird, as I have never made a pairing with an OC before. It may seem tragic or sad at first, but trust me, it gets better. Sorry for OOC Jasdero. It is only at first, but then I think he reverts back to normal.

Disclaimer: Now why on earth would Katsura Hoshino be making a Fanfic? AND why on earth would her username be NezumiXShion AndYullen? Oh thats right, because it's not.

Start:

It was a snowy day outside the Noah family mansion, the snow was falling rapidly; so it was more of a blizzard really. If you were too look at the blizzard from one of the windows of the Noah residense, you would see a speck of black and yellow, moving through the snow. At first you would not recognise the figure in the snow, but it would slowly dawn on you that the person was infact, Jasdero.

Jasdero had gone outside in the blizzard to feed his chicken, and gotten lost; his brother was still inside sitting by a nice warm fire, on a nice warm couch, in a nice warm room; and Jasdero was missing the heat of the house. Pulling his sleaveless jacket tighter around himself, he tried to see where he was going. He jut could not see anything.

Soon after, his vision became blurry and his legs felt like they would give away; he was passing out from the cold. Now he could no longer feel his legs; or his chest, nor his arms. His face felt like rubber, his make-up fading, his stitches becoming stiff from the cold. His breath was not even fogging up as he breathed out; he was just too cold, on the verge of frozen.

His knees gave way, and he fell to the ground. All he could feel was the soft snow under his body as he lay there, freezing to death. He opened his eyes and saw a figure standing about thirty meters away from him. Jasdero was confused as too who this person may be. "D-debi...?" Jasdero whispered, before his eyes closed and the world went black. The last thing he saw was the figure running towards him.

= +=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+Time Skip=+=+=+=+=+

All of a sudden, Jasdero could feel warmth all around him, hear voices whispereing and muttering. His eyes did not open; even as they said his name. Then all thoughts flew back too him in an instant. Memories of a blizzard, of not being able too find his way back to the house through the snow that was the thickest it had ever been.

Slowly, Jasdero opened his eyes. Light flooded into his vision; everything was hazy and blurred at first, but then became clearer. He blinked a few times and reached up with one un-bandaged hand and rubbed his closed-again eyes. Once he opened them again, he instantly recognised where he was. He was back in his bedroom, with his twin brother sitting on the end of his bed. Road and Tyki were standing by the side of his bed.

"DERO! Are you okay!? Do you hurt anywhere!?" His brother yelled, grabbing Jasdero's hand in the process. Jasdero turned and stared at his brother. "Y-Yes...I think I am, hii?" Jasdero said quitely. Then he remebered how he was saved; it had to obviously have been the person he saw running towards him before he passed out. He had thought it was his brother at first, and he still does think it was his brother, but he was not quite sure.

"T-thanks for saving me, Debi, hii." Jasdero smiled as he said this. Debitto sent his twin brother a frown, "I did not save you, Jasdero." He whispered. Jasdero's eyes widened in shock and a look of confusion was clearly shown on his face. That was when Tyki decided it was a good time to step in and say something; Road was just staring, watching the scene unfold. "What do you mean?" Jasdero asked, confusion still evident in his facial features.

"What we mean-" Tyki started, "Is that you were not saved by any of us." He finsihed. Jasdero was totally confused right now; he had no idea who had saved him. If it was not his brother or Tyki and Road, Then who was it? "Then who saved me? hii?" Jasdero asked, wanting an answer as soon as possible. Road decided to say smething this time. "Well, you see, Dero, we do not know who she is, and she would not tell us her name." Road stated, giving off a sigh as well.

"Why?" Jasdero asked innocently. Debitto sighed this time, "She said she will only talk to you. That was the only thing she has said at all." Jasdero's twin brother commented. Jasdero frowned. "Should I talk to her, hii?" He replied to his dark haired brother. Debitto nodded and held out his hand for his brother to use to haul himself out of the bed; the one he was put in due to his unconscious state.

Jasdero held onto his brothers hand as he was pulled out if the bed and onto the wooly green carpet of his bedroom floor. He tried to take a step and wobbled dangerously. His brother grabbed his arms to stop him from falling to the ground. Jasdero soon regained control of his legs, and walked out of the room with his brother. Tyki and Road went back to their own rooms; feeling that the two brothers probably needed their space for the time being.

Debitto took his blonde haired brother too the living room, where a girl sat on the soft leather couch. Upon hearing the two boys enter the room, she turned to stare at them. Jasdero's eyes widened as he saw the girl. She had short-ish hair that framed her thin face, her eyes were a deep golden and her hair color was a very light turquoise. Which was odd, as her skin was grey; telling them that she was a Noah.

(A/N- I had not meant for her to be a noah at first, but then I thought; hey, why not?)

She looked Jasdero in the eyes and cocked her head to the side slightly. Her face was blank and her eyes were staring into Jasdero's, so intensely, that he thought she may have had X-ray vision. Jasdero was silent, rooted to the spot; unable to move as he took in looks of the girl currently sitting on the couch. It was the small nudge in the back from his brother that brought him back to his senses.

Jasdero turned his head to look at his brother, his eyes showing uncertainty. Debitto merely nodded in encouragement. Smiling too is brother, Jasdero walked over to the short turquoise haired girl. He sat down beside her, on the furthest part of the couch. He looked her in the eye for a split second, before averting his gaze again.

"S-So you are a Noah, hii?" Jasdero asked nervously; he was fidgetting with his hands the whole time. She nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving Jasdero's. "Well...thank you for saving me...hii." Jasdero said quietly. She nodded again, just as slowly. Her mouth twitched at the sides as a small smile was formed.

Jasdero's eyes widened, and he felt like he wanted to reach out and touch her lips. Debitto sighed and held the bridge of his nose. "Well, I guess I will leave you two alone then." He said before walking away through the large oak doors, both Noahs watching him leave. Once Debitto had left the room, the young female Noah turned her gaze back to Jasdero; who did the same in return.

"So what's your name? Hii," Jasdero asked the young girl. Her eyes softened a bit. "Well, my name is Nezushi Sutcliff." She replied to the blonde Noah.

(A/N- Yes I know what you're thinking. Well at least I think I do. I know I used the 'sutcliff' name, and the 'Nezushi', thing for Nezumi X Shion, but I had a major mental blank, and could not think of anything at all. Sorry.)

Jasdero gave ger a warm smile, and in return, she gave him a small one as well. "So what is your power? Or do you not know yet, hii?" Jasdero asked the girl. She frowned in thought for a moment before answering. "I guess I do not know yet." Jasdero smirked slightly.

"Well then I guess we had better find out then, shall we?"

End of chapter 1~

Yay, my fist chapter is done. I was originally going to make this one big long chapter without any toher chapters, but then I realised I would not have enough time to finish it. Do not ask me why I would not have enough time, but I just do not. I mean I do share this computer with three younger brothers and my best friend.

May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour


	2. New Noah- Chapter 2

Hello everybody! Sorry for the late update, but using a computer shared between 3 people is a big problem when you write fanfics. I do have my laptop, but it is best if I did not use that for typing stuff. It only has half a screen and takes five minutes to load the page once something is clicked on. It is annoying! Also, sorry if there is too many POVs in this chapter.

On with the story!

It had been two days since Nezushi Sutcliff had joined the Noah family; her Noah power was still unknown. Tyki had tried a jump-scare in order to get her to accidentally activate her powers. But it failed to Tyki's annoyance. Debitto had tried to hit her; trying to force the Noah power out of her. But Jasdero had stopped him from hurting her.

They had tried everything to get her powers to come out, but nothing seemed to be working. The Millennium Earl was losing his patience, and fast. He needed her power quickly in order to win the war against the innocence and the exorcists.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= To present time-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Debitto POV=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Debitto was getting very annoyed. He needed to find out what this girls power was, before he went crazy and just killed her right there. Stupid Jasdero! Why did he have to stop me from hitting her!? Wait...maybe...no. That can not possibly be the reason...could it? Could he...lik- NO! I will not think such horrible thoughts! My brother would never be as normal as to like somebody; especially another Noah!

I am going to find a way to figure out this girls power! I do not care how long it takes. She is taking over my brother; he is spending more time with her, rather than me! She is stealing him! I thought she was all right at first, but...now I think otherwise! Okay, I am going to see her and try to talk to her.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Normal POV-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Nezushi was sitting on the couch, her legs crossed and her arms at her sides. Jasdero was on the couch opposite her, spread out across it, and half upside down. He was grinning widely, the stitches across his mouth stretched. They both turned and looked up as Debitto walked in and took his place on the spare couch that only had a few of Tyki's books on it.

"So, watcha talking 'bout?" Debitto asked as he crossed his arms and slumped down in the seat. Nezushi smiled. "Nothing much! We were just discussing what my power might be!" She replied happily. Jasdero nodded in agreement. "Yeah! Yeah, her power, hii!"

Debitto nodded in acknowledgement (?). "So you still have not figured out what this stupid girls power is yet?" He replied rather curtly. Nezushi bent her head and whispered more to herself than anybody else, "S-Stupid...?" She sounded rather hurt. Jasdero frowned and stood up off the couch he was lazing on, and went to pat her on the head.

"Don't call her stupid! Bad Debi!" Jasdero pouted after saying this. Debitto frowned. "Well I can bloody well call her what I want! And besides, she IS stupid! Can't even activate her power!" Debitto retorted.

Nezushi screamed loudly. "Just stop fighting!" She yelled. Debitto stood up and walked over too her. Lifting his fist, he slammed it into her face. She yelped in pain and shock. "Watch your mouth, bitch; especially when you are talking to me!" He growled as he turned on his heel and stomped from the room. Nezushi clutched her bleeding nose and looked at Jasdero who looked really sad.

"Are you ok, hii?" He asked wearily. She nodded and raised herself up from the ground. "Yeah, I'll be alright. C'mon lets go grab some lunch." She said.

So the two of them walked off to get some lunch.

END

OMFG. This is the WORST thing I have ever written in my life! ;_;. I hurried it, and i messed it up! I am also sorry it is so late AND so crappy! You see!? This is what writers block does to me! ;o;. I am goung to go and depress myself by watching the ending episode of NO.6...

May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor


End file.
